villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catherine (Catherine)
' Catherine' is an antagonist in the video-game, Catherine. Pre-Boss Catherine first appears at the Stray Sheep after Vincent's friends have gone home. She entices him with her refreshing mindset of freedom and an aversion to commitment, matching her personality and looks to be exactly what he's looking for. She goes home with him that night. She wakes up next to him in bed, and after a brief talk, runs off for an urgent dentist appointment (with Steve). She meets him again at the Stray Sheep that same night, and again wakes up with him, this time telling him her name. Their affair continues until he confronts her about a phone call he received from Steve Delhomme demanding they stop seeing each other as Steve is Catherine's boyfriend. She denies this, saying he has the wrong Catherine. A couple days afterwards, Vincent calls her to the Stray Sheep and breaks up with her. Though initially hurt and upset, after he follows her into the bathroom she takes it out on him physically by beating him. He won't relent, and ends up completely breaking things off despite her protests. Catherine appears shortly after that in Vincent's apartment, as he is welcoming Katherine in. The two women have a verbal fight which dissolves into a physical one when Catherine pulls out a knife. After a brief scuffle, Catherine is stabbed through the stomach and dies, the last time she's seen normally in the game (though she briefly comes back as the 8th boss of Vincent's nightmares). Later on, Boss explains her existence as a succubus, saying he employed her to help with The Great Trials. He explains normal people cannot normally see her, and that Vincent doesn't have to worry about her anymore. Boss Battle As a boss she takes the form of a giant nude demonic version of Catherine with her skin peeling off; most especially on her left arm. Her mouth is exaggeratedly large, showing rows of sharp fangs. Her hair is identical to her human form. Introduction Entering the nightmare with Katherine, Vincent sees a face he knows he has seen before. It's Catherine, but as a morbid beast. This time, Katherine will accompany Vincent through the stage. Meaning The meaning of this boss is quite straightforward, as Vincent deals with the aftermath of his break-up with Catherine, and what he's going to tell Katherine. The entire nightmare, not just the boss, symbolizes what he fears and hopes will happen when both sides of the life he's tried to keep secret collide. He fears Catherine's long-term reaction, and that breaking up with her hasn't meant an end to it. He fears she will come back into his life just as he's figured out what he wants with Katherine, and confuse his direction again. And in the end, part of his hope shows through, when he saves Katherine from giving into her loss of trust, and from losing her own life. In this, he's given himself a brief moment of true happiness, where everything has been taken care of. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains Category:Succubus Category:Giant Monsters Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains Category:Succubus Category:Giant Monsters Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Electrokinetic Villains